Himeko the princess
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. History In episode "Himeko the princess", the event takes place one month before. himeko's servants search for her cat sephire, right after she was found, himeko was hit by the black z ray and was exposed by sephire's scream. later on, himeko heads to school by in her limozen. she wears her dress to get attention in the class, the dress was made by a high class designer. however in class, the hole class mates didn't pay attention to her and was interested by a booklet of the powerpuff girls z. himeko notice blossom, bubbles and buttercup are not distracted. himeko try getting their attention but was not getting when the girls are too tired to notice her. at home, himeko was frustrated by the lack of attention she didn't get in class and decides to watch her favorite drama show on her wide screen television when it was change the schedule and shows the powerpuff girls z instead. himeko was angry that she pet sephire wrong that she screamed, causing himeko to transform into princess. she want's to stand more than the powerpuff girls by sending a large robot to destroy the city. while princess was controlling the large robot, she plans to attack it with a missile at it to gain the attention to the media. but things were not going according to her plan and the professor called the powerpuff girls z. they arrived and were about to fight the robot when princess tells them that she will defeat the robot and receive the attention. they let her have the chance and attack the robot only to get it's attention. himeko was chased by her own robot while the girls relaxed. princess try to control the robot, however she broke the controller. the girls notice this and ask her what is she doing. princess tells them that she was planning to get attention and created the robot. princess ask them to help her to save the city together and blossom denies and the girls fight the robot and princess. later the take her to the lab to get her to normal, they recognize her as himeko except blossom. the girls carry himeko back to her mansion and left her on her bed. the next day, himeko doesn't remember the events that happened during her time of the transformation. in class, himeko was angry that the powerpuff girls z are still getting attention in the article again, and sure that she will stand out far more. in episode "charisma beautician monster! part 1", himeko was showing off her new hair style to her two loyal friends, who they think it's gross and lame. "charisma beautician monster! part 2", when Michel turns back to normal, himeko snapped out of confusion. himeko along with other people protest at the enterance of the salon. the powerpuff girls z arrived and try to handle the situation by talking to the group of people when Michel shows up. Michel gets attack by the angry mob while the girls watched. Michel winds up the teddy bear then transform into gigi. gigi hypnotized the people susses. then he hypnotized himself and grows huge. in episode "princess even in space!", himeko arrived in school with lots of students chear. she saw sephire and wants to come but one of himeko's servants tells her that she can't have pets . himeko tells her that to bribe the superintendent or the minister of education. during class blossom, bubbles, and buttercup's belts blink. they make excuses to their sensei and himeko thinks that the girls stand out than her and make random excuses she then acts as if she has a illness. sensei tells the girls to take her to the infermery. blossom tells bubbles and buttercup that they will transform after taking her to the infermiry. himeko over hears blossom saying and buttercup tells her that's none of her business. in the Nurse office, the girls dumped himeko with sephire. himeko thinks that they are trying stand out more than her, so himeko and sephire fallow them. himeko almost caught the girls transform. he told them that they going to 'transform' in a beautiful dress to stand more than her, the girls left while she takes to herself. himeko fallows they girls everywhere in the school. himeko confronts them again and held sephire and pet her wrong. himeko transforms into princess. she plans to use a meteorite to hit the school to stand out. princess bribes to the aliens, sussessful princess comes back with metiorites. the girls transform, princess got hit by one large meteor and the girls distroy the meteor saving the school and priness. himeko later was return to normal by the professor, himeko doesn't remember what happened and asked everyone that she bride to return the gifts and himeko was buried by it with saphiree. in episode "how pitiable! princess secret part 1", blossom, bubbles and buttercup are called by peach yell as princess was causing trouble at new townsvile. back at the lab the professor turns her to normal. she continues to transforms for the past two days, the professor and ken asked the girls to watch himeko where ever she goes and later hides in the back trunk of the limosen and search her mansion. in episode "how pitiable! princess secret part 2", himeko was playing piano and step on sapphire's tail, himeko transforms into princess, blossom, bubbles, and buttercup transform the powerpuff girls z and catch both princess and her cat. back at the lab, blossom tells the professor and ken that they saw sapphire screams that cause the transformation. the professor puts a collar on sapphire and himeko transforms then leaves into the city. the powerpuff girls z try to stop her while the professor puts another collar on sapphire, again she meows causing princess to transform again and making the fight difficult for the girls. the powerpuff girls z tells the crowed to cheer for princess. the girls catch princess and bring her back to the lab to turn her back to normal. Likes .getting attention .showing off her dress .wants to look like a hero Dislikes .the powerpuff girls z .her plan fails Abilities himeko transforms into princess by sapphires screams. princess made a giant robot with a remote control. she has a rocket launcher. when sapphire wears different collars that changes her meows, it cause himeko to transform and change appearance and abilities. snake collar makes princess have light blue, long curled hair and gain the ability of painting using her hair as a brush. elephant collar cause princess to have an elephant head on her, while she speaks the trunk can blow words that made out of paint. octopus collar cause princess to have a octopus head on her, she can play music on a piano causing a big super sonic wave making peoples heads hurt. the tentacles of the octopus can strike a enemy. Relationships Blossom z-In episode "himeko the princess", himeko tries getting blossom's attention by telling her that her dress was made by a first class designer when himeko notice that blossom was sleeping. right after bubbles sleep, blossom was awake but still drowsy, himeko tells her to look at her dress but blossom says "seconds on the choco crème parfait. himeko grabs blossom's shoulders and shakes her attempt to get her awake. she succeed but blossom ask who she is. himeko was surprised. blossom apologized then tells her that to remember she just joined the class and she still don't remember her classmates faces. Bubbles z-In episode "himeko the princess", right when himeko was angry when notice that blossom was asleep, bubbles almost reveal their secret by telling himeko that blossom was on duty till last night. she then change to blossom was studying so she's sleeping deprived. bubbles yawns then falls asleep. Buttercup z- In episode "himeko the princess", himeko try getting buttercup to notice her dress when the drowsy buttercup decides to blow her noise on himeko's dress. himeko was angry at buttercup's actions. Trivia .himeko has her own private restroom in school, with a toilet, fosset, and the door all solid gold. Himeko the princess